1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine fuel injection control method and an engine fuel injection control apparatus in which a sufficient amount of a micro-injection corresponding to an engine operation condition can be secured even when a fuel injection apparatus of an engine deteriorates over time.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-207828 discloses a conventional engine-fuel injection apparatus configured and arranged to reduce engine combustion noise and exhaust emission by controlling a fuel injection amount.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine fuel injection control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.